casiafandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin Sisson
Edwin Sisson, most commonly refered to as The Supreme Emperor, The Dice Emperor '''and '''Emperor Sisson, is a character from the Casia universe. He is the former emperor of the Dice Empire. Sisson was able to conquer over 1/4 of the known galaxy during his time as the Supreme Emperor. Edwin does not trust Weo Chail to rule Casia. He also considers Rex Jones (refered to as "The Doctor") his rival. Personality Edwin is a rather formal person, that being one of the reasons for him to constantly wear a suit or an overcoat. The second reason is that he enjoys having an elegant appearance and simply loves suits and overcoats. He prefers treating others with respect, though not always. Sisson also seems to enjoy strategy-based games, such as chess. Appearance Edwin Sisson constantly wears a suit or an overcoat and is oddly young-looking. He has dark brown eyes, black hair and a pale skin. His head is somewhat round-shaped. He also presents no facial hair. He is 1,83 meters tall and his body is very slim. Although slim, he possesses a considerable amount of physical strenght, however, he prefers not to use such, often relying on other abilities. Quotes "A strong body does not compensate a weak mind." "Ignorant people can be easily bent to anyone's will." Abilities Though very little has been currently revealed about this character and how strong he truly is, Edwin's main ability is the ability to wield the mysterious force known as the Cosmic Force. Such ability allows a nearly-infinite range of possibitlies. Examples are: increased mental and physical speed, moving objects through telekinesis, surges of energy (fireballs, energy blasts, lightning, etc.), levitation, cloaking, life draining and others. Other abilities include: * Skills with computers and programming; * Wide knowledge on strategy. History Invasion of Robloxia With the Dice Fleet's arrival on Robloxia, the first target was Bloxburg, a small village. Though the locals resisted, Dice forces successfully took control of the area. About one month into the war on Robloxia, Dice Intelligence had located a fortress suspect of hiding one of the three members of the Noob Council, the Code Noob. With the main strike force taking control of the fortress, Edwin headed to the fortress and used his control of the Cosmic Energy to find the location of the Code Noob and ultimately capture him. Shortly after, Weo Chail, Rex Jones, Cyro Fastorbit, Jeddy, Sidelock and Wolfy Rofler arrived at Robloxia using the TARDIS. Months later, the Dice Emperor himself led an assault on another Noob Fortress, location of the Noob Overlord. Though the Noob Overlord nearly escaped, the Emperor tracked him down and defeated him in combat and took him to interrogation. The last remaining member of the Noob Council, Dominus Noob, had been located near Bloxburg, where the war began. Sisson arrived at Bloxburg and engaged in a duel with the Dominus Noob. The Dominus Noob was able to escape and was later saw at "The Core", Sisson's flagship. The crew (Weo, Rex, Cyro, Jeddy, Wolfy, Sidelock) infiltrated his flagship and faced him at the dreadnought's bridge, defeating him and presumably killing him. Aftermath of the Dice Invasion. Ever since the end of the invasion, Edwin Sisson has now resided on Casia, stranded. A few months after his presumed death, another ruler took control of the empire. Once more, the Dice Empire struck. However, the target was Earth itself, instead of ROBLOXia. They failed, just like the first fleet, and with it, their ruler died. Now, Edwin has remained on Casia and apparently, has ceased his evil plans. Casia: Aftermath After Death66 overthrew Weo chail as the leader of Casia, Edwin went into hiding in his lab. Which went well for a couple of months, but one day Death66 ended up finding Edwin. Edwin started getting fearful of what will happen and after a confrontation with the Man in the shadows, Edwin knew that his lab was not safe to stay in. He packed all his stuff, got Dhella, and escaped. He is now currently headed to Cremedrel to reunite with the crew. Relationships and Others During his time on the country of Casia, Edwin has developed a few relationships with the other residents. Myalo (Placeholder name) This is currently one of Edwin's friends. A subconscious created by Edwin's mind to guide Edwin. Myalo acts as a mentor towards Edwin, thus making Edwin gain the trust of Myalo and his advice Cyro Fastorbit Edwin originally considered Cyro very childish, but now things have changed and both are on good terms. Edwin recently noticed Cyro's complete change in personality. Although he does not know exactly why this happened, he does believe that it has to do with something related to another person... Wolfy Rofler Neutral. Jeddy Neutral, though annoying. Weo Chail Though neutral, Edwin believes that Weo is not capable of governing Casia alone and requires his assistance. Perhaps, for him, Weo is not capable of governing Casia at all. Rex Jones Sisson has remained allied to Rex and the rest of the crew, however, "the Doctor" has become his rival, as he constantly questions his creations and choices. Edwin has an interest on the TARDIS. Tee Vee Considering it one of his enemies, little does Edwin know about Tee Vee, though he aims to analyze more about this one. Edwin has considered it dangerous, and for that, he is careful when trying to investigate this machine. Xer Senoj Though Edwin respects Xer, he considers this one a complete fool when it comes to strategy and other plans. Sidelock Neutral. Death66 Edwin sees Death66 as a threat to him and to Casia. A menace with a damage capability equal to that of the Dice Empire itself. Because of that, it should be stopped at all cost. The Man in the Shadows Edwin has recently encountered the man in the shadows. Edwin doesn't know much about it, but what he does know is that it is very hostile and will kill him, thus he is trying to get as much away from it as possible. But it doesn't seem to work. Trivia * The "Cosmic Force" of which Edwin Sisson wields is a reference to "The Force", from the Star Wars Universe; * Edwin also makes use of a Lightsaber-styled weapon, also a reference to the Star Wars Universe; * Although Edwin has retained the appearance of a teenager, his existence for more than 60 years makes him virtually the oldest member of the main cast.